danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Submarine 3
How do we call the new head type? How do we call the new head type? If you need an image have a look here at ha55ii's blog. Suggestions which have already been made are: * Clown * Ninja * Tiki * Mask What do you think is best? --Justme2 07:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I think calling it Mask head is the best. It doesn't look like a Clown or a Ninja. Not sure about Tiki. Ivan247 08:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Personally I like Tiki most. Mask is also fine...Majorlee 08:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Another suggestion from the ODBF: Frowney! ::They also don't really like Clown or Ninja. :: --Justme2 20:46, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::The idea of Frowney is funny, but there's also the sad Smiley... Wouldn't that cause confusion? --Majorlee 20:52, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm liking Mask head myself. Anyways, I have pictures of the enemies. I'm uploading the Grey Smiley Fish now. Just asking, what are we calling the "Invisible" enemies? Also, should I upload them with or without a blue background?-Combak 21:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I actually suggest Tiki, but Mask might fit more, since a 'Tiki' is more tropical and strange looking. I vote Mask. --Yonder 23:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to change my vote from Ninja to Mask. --Amannamedblarg 23:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) From what I'm seeing, the current votes are Clown : 0, Ninja : 0, Tiki : 1, Mask : 5. But we might as well get more votes in by other users. But for now, Mask is leading. --Yonder 23:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I vote Mask. page/ '' 03:39, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Mask sounds right. Chuck Norris10 Two other suggestions from the forum are: * "Aghast" * "Cheep Cheep", because of Super Mario Brothers (I don't think I have to mention I'm totally against this ... ) I think my favorite is also mask. But I can also live with Froney, Tiki, or even Aghast. Now, counting all votes (as far as I can interpret them). I gave +1 and -1 votes to those forum comments because they are a little bit vague: * Forum ** Ninja -1, Frowny +1 (~Chronologik~) ** Clown -1, Tiki +1, Cheep Cheep +1 (zacharyryan) ** Tiki +1, Frowney +1 (xxx) ** Froney +1, Aghast +1 (General Veers) * Wiki ** Mask +1, Ninja -1, Clown -1 (Ivan247) ** Tiki +1, Mask +1 (Majorlee) ** Mask +1 (Combak) ** Mask +1 (Amannamedblarg) ** Mask +1 (Yonder) ** Mask +1 (Bentu) ** Mask +1 (ChuckNorris10) ** Mask +1 (me2) Without summing up I think we have a clear lead of Mask, followed by Frowny/Frowney and Tiki. But we can still wait a little bit longer. --Justme2 09:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... i have an idea... how about black ghost head??? the enemy looks like a ghost coloured black. Since someone already made the page, I've decided to close this now. The new name is Mask!-Combak 16:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Some questions i have a question, did you guys make the stick ranger game? or just this page? :We totally made Stick Ranger, and ha55ii borrows it to gain traffic to his site. Just kidding, we only made the wikia. --Amannamedblarg 23:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) how did you find out how much rep an enemy gives for every level? i just want to say thanks for making this page, it helped me a lot playing stick ranger ( knowing which boss is what level ) it explains more then the book and the book is expensive. =D :We copy most values from the book which includes: LP, EXP, LV, Gold and item drops. For the AT value we simply take a ranger (without defense) and let an enemy attack it multiples time and we look for the largest and smallest values until we are sure that we found them. The species, head, and attack name is derived from our naming scheme. The movement depends on the species. We get the color values from screenshots with an image manipulation program. And for the experience at each player level there is a formula (see article EXP for details) which we got from statistical measurements. --Justme2 18:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :How do you beat mist grove 2? i cant seem to get past the Red Boss Roundhead Tree >:( also, i wish there were enough battles/series to get across the map and then there was a shop where you can buy ''ANYTHING for free!!! : -Zachary Coucinmister 22:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Editing error? The new fun fact states something about an editing error. Now, this might actually be true, but I'm very skeptical about this. What do you guys think? --Yonder 01:49, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Error or no, it is true that the "See you. Next Version" Notation appears in this stage, instead of mist grove 3, the most recent one.(as of 5.7) Malde 19:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Idea! I think if eel of beach 2 have black background, it can have a pure blue background!The poisoner 12:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC)